Life and Death
by peps-chan
Summary: Kei and Hikari lived a happy married life. They both loved each other so much. But fate planned out their future that will lead to a certain person's death. But with death, there is life. KxH


**Dedicated to: **Readers of my other one-shot, "Just The Girl". Thank you so much!**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Special A or the song "Inside Your Heaven"! Although I still wished I own Kei.  
**Note: **If you don't like character death, I'm not encouraging you to read this. Take note, this is a tragedy one-shot. It's as simple as that. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**LIFE AND DEATH**

written by: Pepster

_When minutes turn to days and years,_

_If mountains fall, I'll still be here,_

_Holding you until the day I die._

**_- From "Inside Your Heaven" by Carrie Underwood_**

**_

* * *

_**

Takishima Kei went to the flower shop to by flowers for his wife. On his way, he met Hikari's best friend, Toudou Akira. She beamed at him and greeted, "Kei, good morning."

Kei just smiled, returning the greeting. Akira noticed the flowers he's currently holding and sadness immediately came to her. "Is that for Hikari?"

Kei could only nod until a small hand went tugging Kei's shirt, "Otou-san, where are we going?" asked the pigtailed little angel beside him. Akira could only smile with awe as she looked at Kei's daughter. "Good morning, Kyoko-chan, Hiroki-chan!"

"Aunt Akira, good morning!" Little Takishima Kyoko smiled ever so cutely at her aunt as she greeted. Kyoko was 5 years old. She had jet black hair and sparkling amber eyes. Kei could only muse how much she looked like his wife. He could only muse how innocent and naïve their daughter was, just like her mother.

Takishima Hiroki just nodded at her aunt with his indifferent eyes. He was also 5 years old. Even though Hiroki and Kyoko are fraternal twins, they have different personalities. Kyoko is livelier than Hiroki. He inherited the personality of his father. The jet-black haired little boy just said, "Morning, Aunt Akira." of course, with a little nudging courtesy of Kei.

Little Kyoko tugged Kei's shirt as she asked again, "Otou-san, where are we going?"

Kei knelt to match the height of his children. "We're going to visit your mother."

* * *

**5 years ago…**

"HIKARI!"

Toudou Akira's frantic cry can be heard throughout the house as the former S.A. member saw her best friend collapse to the cold, hard ground. Akira hurried to her aid as Hikari's husband, Takishima Kei, checked her pulse. _She has a faint pulse. Hikari, what's going on with you?_

"Kei, we should take her to the hospital." Akira suggested – apprehension apparent in her russet eyes. Kei immediately agreed. He carried his wife bridal style and laid her in the car. Akira was the one who drove. While driving, she asked, "Do you think she's going to be alright? Kei, I'm worried about her."

"She has to. She's not that frail as far as I remember ever since we got married. She has to be alright. I don't want to think about negative thoughts right now." He said with solemnly, cradling his unconscious wife in his arms. _Please Hikari. Please be alright…_

As they arrived at the hospital, nurses and doctors hurried as they caught sight of Hikari in Kei's arms. He put her on the stretcher as the nurses and doctors did their work. Akira and Kei patiently waited for the doctor.

While waiting, the other former S.A. members came. Karino Tadashi approached his wife and asked, "Akira, what happened to Hikari?"

"I don't know. I noticed her pale when I paid them a visit a while ago and then she suddenly collapsed. I don't know what's going on with her." Akira answered, her head lowered. Tadashi held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Tsuji Ryuu patted Kei assuring him that Hikari will be okay. "Kei, don't worry. She's a strong woman. I'm sure she can overcome this. Her determination and caring personality was the reason why you fell in love with her in the first place."

Kei kept his head down. Yamamoto Megumi couldn't stand the atmosphere so she chose to talk with her voice she treasured so much. "Don't worry about her. She's going to be okay."

Megumi rarely talks even to the S.A. members so she always used her sketch pad to say something. But now, she finally spoke, Kei merely smiled at her but the thought of Hikari with wires and tubes connected to her body was too heartrending for him. Maybe that's why she was acting strange these past days.

The doctor came out of the emergency room. The former S.A. members rushed to the doctor. He looked at Kei and asked, "Are you Takishima Hikari's husband?"

Kei nodded his head and readied himself for whatever the doctor was going to say. Everyone readied themselves. The middle-aged man fell silent for a moment then he spoke, "I have distressing news, Takishima-san. Your wife…"

"What?! What happened to Hikari?! Say something!" Kei yelled as he clenched his fists, eyes full of worry. "What?! Answer me, sensei!"

Tadashi and Ryuu grabbed Kei's arms and said, "Kei, calm down for a minute. Let's give him a chance to talk." Eventually, Kei calmed down but his fierce look was still there. "What happened to my wife, sensei?"

"Her arterial valves are leaking, which is the cause of her unconscious state at this moment. We have an effective treatment through operation but…" The doctor paused for a moment, unable to know what to say. Kei's patience was getting shorter and shorter by the second but as Ryuu said, he must remain calm.

"Hikari-san is 2 months pregnant and this treatment will put your child's life at stake." He finished with a grim expression plastered on his face. Kei was rendered speechless as he continues to stare at the doctor. He was taken back. He never expected that her condition was far worse than he thought. But what really shocked him was the fact that Hikari is pregnant, the fact that he's already a father. "Hikari's… pregnant…?"

"You heard right, Takishima-san. She's currently in a recovery room. You may see her now. But I have to say that only one visitor is allowed in the room. Crowded places might worsen her condition and even shorten her life." The doctor warned then he left. All of them approached Kei who lowered his head. Akira put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Kei, you should see her now. Maybe she wants to see you."

Kei just nodded without saying anything and he went to the recovery room. He saw his wife with her eyes closed on the bed, with an IV needle inserted on her right hand. As he sat down, she stirred. She slowly opened her eyes revealing coal orbs. She looked at him, "K-Kei, w-what happened?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He started, already feeling the rage from his insides which made her flinch a little bit. Kei tried to suppress his anger so he just whispered, "Why didn't you tell me about your condition?"

Hikari just lowered her head. She couldn't bear seeing her husband like that. It was too heart-wrenching. "S-So you already knew about my sickness? About me bearing our child?"

Kei put his hand on his temple. He didn't understand why she would hide such a matter from him. He was her husband. He had the right to know about her sickness and her pregnancy! "Tell me why you didn't speak to me of this matter. I have the right to know."

Tears started forming from the corner of her eyes. Hikari started shaking as she kept quiet, still finding the words to say. Kei repeated, "Why didn't you tell me? I have the right to know."

"It's b-because…" Her voice began to falter and she started sobbing. She cried for her life, she cried for their child's life, she cried for Kei. Nothing could ever compare to the pain she is experiencing but she knew she had a choice. But what bothered her if her husband would agree to her choice. Kei began to talk, "Hikari, you should've told me. I'm your husband. Your fight is also mine. I would take it gladly. But why?" he pleaded.

Hikari was taken back with the pleading tone in Kei's voice. It made her insides clench and she felt guilt. But she needed to ask. He had a choice, she thought. "Kei, who would you choose, my life or our child's?"

He just lowered his head. "It's not easy to choose, Hikari. I couldn't bear losing you or our child."

"Then you should know why I hid this from you." She said with determination. "Kei, I choose to continue bearing our child."

Amber eyes immediately diverted to her as he held her shoulders. "No Hikari. I can't lose you!"

Determined coal orbs met amber ones. Hikari said, "I'm willing to risk my life. I will gladly take the risk. I'm not going to take our child's life. Kei, he or she needs us."

Kei just lowered his head. He couldn't believe Hikari would choose to risk her own life. But she was not his wife if not selfless. That's exactly why Kei fell in love with her. But he couldn't bear the thought of losing her because it would be too painful, plus the fact that their child would not meet his or her mother. What a loss, he thought. "What about you?"

"If this was what meant to happen, then so be it. I'll gladly accept my fate." She said with sadness. She was sad because of the fact that she wouldn't be there to witness their child's growth. Kei held her hand and assured her, "Don't talk like that."

Hikari merely smiled at him and said, "I knew you would say that. I might as well enjoy my life while it lasts."

* * *

5 months have passed rather quickly. Hikari and Kei went to the hospital for the ultrasound and much to their surprise - they're going to have twins, fraternal twins. Hikari was overjoyed that there will be two little angels running around their house for another 2 months. As they drove home, Kei asked her, "So what'll be the name?

"I'd like to name them Kyoko and Hiroki." She said cheerfully while stroking her enlarged belly. She was really excited to have two baby showers by 2 months. Kei held her hand and squeezed it. He was impressed. Hikari thought of such wonderful names. He felt ecstasy.

2 months later, Hikari gave birth to two such beautiful babies that really resembled the couple. Kei took the boy and looked at him. The boy silently slept in his arms while the girl in Hikari's silently cried. Hikari couldn't help but shed tears of joy for seeing her very own daughter. She gave her son and daughter a peck on the forehead. The other S.A. members were there to witness the birth of a new life.

But the happy days didn't last when the day came. Hikari totally succumbed to her sickness days after she gave birth. Hikari suddenly collapse at the middle of the road. Kei held her with fearful eyes. He feared for her. "Hikari, I need to bring you to the hospital."

He slipped his arms under her legs and back and tried to pick her up. She grasped his shirt, telling him to stop. "N-No need f-for that…"

She clung to him as she breathed in and out dangerously. She felt Kei tightening his grip on her. He tried to pick her up again but she grasped his shirt and shook her head. As stubborn as he was, he said, "Hikari, you need to see the doctor."

"N-No… It's t-too late…" She whispered as she gazed upon his fearful amber eyes. "M-My t-time is n-now…" Kei tightened his grip on her as he tired to reassure her. "Don't talk like that. We'll be alright. Everything's going to be fine." He said desperately; he was afraid to lose her.

She breathed in and out as she tried to say, "Kei, p-please take c-care of Kyoko and Hiroki for me…" She murmured with a sad smile on her face. He needed to hear that she was going to be fine from her. "Hikari, don't say that. Please tell me that you're going to be fine…"

Her heart almost broke with the heavy tone in his voice. His words were sad, holding so much pain and so much fear, and it sounded almost like he wanted to convince himself more than convincing her. He couldn't afford seeing her dying in his arms. It was too heartrending for him that his children won't see their mother personally. It was too heartrending for Hiroki and Kyoko to grow up without their mother. He was desperate. "No, Hikari. You will not die…"

"…If this was bound to happen, then so be it. At l-least I got to s-see Hiroki and K-Kyoko for t-the last time…"

Even though she's dying, her optimistic side was still there. She merely smiled at her husband and her hand slowly made its way to his cheek. Kei lowered his head to meet her open lips with his. He pressed them on hers gently. Just like that, he didn't make any move to deepen the kiss. As he pulled back, tears are also streaming from her coal orbs. "Please live f-for me, f-for us, for our t-twins…"

With her last breath, she whispered for the last time, "Kei… I… love… you…"

Her hand from his cheek fell limp on the ground and her eyes closed to eternal slumber. Kei tightened his grip on her motionless body as he cried. He cannot express the hurt he's feeling right now. His strength slowly broke into pieces as each second passed by. He was slowly falling apart as he held his departed wife in his arms. She was dead, in his arms, and she's never coming back.

"HIKARI!"

* * *

**5 years later…**

After their meeting with Akira in front of the flower shop, Kei and his children went to the cemetery to visit Hikari's grave. Kyoko, as curious as ever, asked Kei what happened to their mother. He couldn't resist his little girl's charms so he told them about Hikari's death.

Kyoko was teary-eyed as she closed the door of the car. Hiroki's sadness was evident in his eyes as he tried to retain an indifferent expression. All of them walked towards Hikari's grave. Kei settled the flowers down. "Your mother was the most amazing woman I have ever met. Even back at our S.A. years…"

"Oyaji, is she that… caring…?" Hiroki asked out of nowhere as he tried to comfort his sobbing twin. Kei knelt so he will be eye level with him. "Hiroki, caring was merely an understatement."

"Your names were from her. She was very ecstatic when she heard that we were going to have twins. She had no objections of continuing her pregnancy even though it eventually cost her own life. She was selfless. She told me that she was willing to take the risk."

"Otou-san, I'm thankful to have a mother like her. I want to be like her." Kyoko said in high spirits as she wiped the tears. She was willing to follow her own mother's example. Then she knelt and murmured, "Okaa-san, thank you."

Hiroki kept quiet as he stared at his twin. Deep inside, he was moved by his mother's altruism. Deep inside, he thanked his mother as well. _Okaa-san, thank you…_

"We better go home or else your grandfather's going to be worried again." Kei uttered followed by a chuckle. Kyoko stood up and smiled cutely while Hiroki just groaned, "Sheesh, what a crybaby."

Kei mused with his son's behavior and led them to the car. He gave one last glance on Hikari's grave. _Hikari, I hope you're happy wherever you are…_

_

* * *

_

_Her death was fated. She knew it by heart._

_With the birth of their children, she was more contented_

_Death didn't matter for there was the birth of a new life_

_With death, there is life… _

**_

* * *

_**

**_SERIOUSLY!! I literally cried after rereading this since KeiXHikari was one of my faves. This was inspired after reading a Naruto tragedy oneshot. I ought to try to write one and I'm thankful that this turned out just fine. Sorry if Kei's too OOC for you since well, this concerns Hikari you know? Get the point? Okay, more rambling..._**

**_I would like to thank those who reviewed and read and favorited my other oneshot, Just The Girl. Also, I would like to thank babyviolin since she's been PMing me with compliments and others... (Others are between her and me, 'kay?)_**

**_Forgive me if there are a few grammar and spelling mistakes. This one is entirely unedited because my beta, DarkJewel started her two-month hiatus. Well, I hope my original writing was good since I practically suck with English. *currently nosebleeds*_**

**_Why don't you drop a little review for the tired and stressed writer? PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_peps-chan_


End file.
